


Rock-a-bye

by Lilithangel



Series: Second Time Around [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As rewards went it wasn’t really what anyone expected, what with babies and a ghostly nanny, and Connor as a son/nephew/uncle/big brother, and trying to run Angel investigations as well as be mother but Fred was determined to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock-a-bye

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of kid!fics I wrote with wee Angel and wee Spike being raised by Fred.

Fred hummed softly as she rocked Spike in her arms while Connor attempted to feed Angel. Technically they were William and Liam now but Fred still used their old names. They suited as nicknames and nobody really questioned them.

Somehow Spike had retained his blond hair even though it had originally come out of a bottle. His cheekbones were already evident and his clear blue eyes alternated between absolute adoration and a strange defiance that didn’t sit well on a six month old.

Angel was a beautiful baby with plump cheeks and soulful eyes that had people wanting to pick him up and cuddle him. He was already uncomfortable with people ruffling his hair and would fuss terribly until Fred fixed it.

“He’s done,” Connor said, wrinkling his nose, “handing him back now.”

“You could change him you know,” Fred said.

“I know he’s a baby,” Connor said, “but he was my dad. It’s just too weird.”

“Alright,” she sighed, “take Spike then, he’s almost asleep.”

Cleaned and fed Fred tucked them both into the cradle. Both hated to sleep alone but settled happily together, something Fred had never imagined seeing.

“Get something to eat and put your feet up,” Wesley said, appearing in the room.

“You’re the best fulltime nanny in the world,” Fred said gratefully. She paused at the door to see Wesley start the music box going and gently rock the cradle. He couldn’t interact with many things but could manage enough to keep the boys settled and fetch Fred if one of them fussed.

Downstairs Gunn had rustled up some dinner. He’d gotten to be quite the chef when the choice came down to changing the babies or cooking. It wasn’t fancy but Fred didn’t care so long as she didn’t have to cook it.

“What’s on the agenda tonight?” Gunn asked as they sat down at the kitchen table with Connor.

“One potential haunting and a nest of Lima demons,” Fred said.

“Lima like the beans?” Connor asked his mouth full.

“No, Lima like the big slug like critters that dissolve their prey, which is normally small animals until they get big enough to start oozing over people,” Fred replied. She made a face at the goulash Gunn had made but kept eating. It was good goulash.

“Which one’s paying?” Gunn said.

“Lima demons,” Fred replied, “the owners of a local restaurant were using them to clean up vermin without realising just how big they got. They’re paying us to deal with the problem before the problem deals with their customers. The haunting could pay if it turns out to be real.”

“Demon Busters,” Connor said, “Who you gonna call?”

“Remember you’ve got a test tomorrow so don’t stay out too late,” Fred told him, “deal with the demons and check out the haunting. I can always do an exorcism in the morning.”

Fred armed the boys and sent them off and managed half an hour watching bad television before Wesley materialised in front of her.

“Spike’s fussing,” he said, “I think he wants a feed.”

“How he stays so skinny the way he eats,” Fred said, “I’ll never know.”

She prepared two bottles of formula because Angel would want some as soon as he saw Spike feeding.

She settled down with both babies in the large rocker and manoeuvred them both to take the nipples on the bottles. Spike fussed for a moment before latching on and sucking happily. He was a messier eater than Angel who would suck slowly on his bottle until it was empty.

“Tell us a story Wesley,” Fred asked.

Wesley smiled and settled on the floor in front of them. “Once upon a time there were two champions who made the ultimate sacrifice,” he said, “and were rewarded with a second chance at life. Because you see before they were champions they weren’t very nice people and they had to work hard to be good. They had friends to help them try and they had lots of adventures in their quest.”

Wesley kept his voice low and pretty soon Fred’s eyes were drooping. Wesley made sure Spike and Angel were secure in her arms and focussed enough to pull a blanket over them. He couldn’t catch the bottle that Angel let slip but could tilt it so it wouldn’t drip over Fred. Angel frowned at the loss but was lulled by Wesley’s voice and his little eyes closed. With a little snuffle he was asleep leaving only Spike sucking determinedly on his bottle.

Wesley smiled at the baby ex-vampire. “How much is still in there?” he wondered out loud. He let his hand go transparent and waved it in front of Spike who gurgled happily at him and tried to grab it with one determined hand. “As afterlives go this isn’t so bad,” Wesley said to Spike who ignored him in favour of the transparent fingers. “I thought we’d all go to hell to be honest. Instead you and Angel get a second chance and I get to see it happen.”

“And we all exist as happy ever after as is really possible,” Fred said opening her eyes.

“Until they become teenagers,” Wesley teased and Fred groaned.

“Let’s just get through teething first,” she said, “the books say it can be bad.”

“At least they won’t be fangs,” Wesley said.

“Are we doing the right thing, raising them like this?” Fred said as she rubbed Spike’s back until he burped and then did the same to a very sleepy Angel.

“I don’t think either of them could have a better mother than you,” Wesley said honestly, “and Gunn and Connor will be there to help.”

“And their homework will always get done with a little bit of assistance from you,” Fred added. She tucked both boys back into bed. “They deserve this chance.”

Fred kissed them and inhaled the simple scent of baby on them both. Spike reached up and grabbed her pinkie finger. She let him hold onto it until he finally fell asleep, content to watch over them.


End file.
